Biggs
by Enter User ID or Pen Name
Summary: [REPOSTED Due to lack of reviews]Biggs Ares, the man from Avalanche. Who was he? Where was he from? How did he join Avalanche? All answered here. Chapters will be split up soon.


**Biggs**

**Chapter 1: The Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7

Told from Biggs' POV

I've done some dark things in my existence I had to live to regret. But now that I'm dead I'm free. This is my confession.

Years before the 1st Mako Reactor bombing, 10 or 15 years ago, I worked for Shinra. I was a Turk. I used my talent in decoding to assist the Turks in illegal takeovers so Shinra would be unopposed. I actually called Tseng, friend. I fought along side Reno and Rude. After I left, I was replaced by a SOLDIER named Elena. This is the story of my conversion.

"Yo, Tseng, where we goin' today?" I asked my friend Tseng.

We Turks dressed in a blue suit with black sunglasses, well polished black leather shoes, and carried a main weapon chosen by us. My weapon of choice was the giant shuriken, with a sidearm that was a short spear.

"The President wants us to visit the Gold Saucer. There is a dangerous man there who is plotting to free Midgar from us. Our mission is to assassinate him, and gather intelligence on his plans." replied my black haired friend.

'Where are Reno and Rude?" I asked my comrade.

"Our friends are getting our squad. We will be accompanied by 7 elite 1st Classmen from SOLDIER. In fact the 2 best of Shinra will be there. They are 2 beautiful women named Jessie and Elena.

This Jessie woman was apparently the best this squad had to offer, and was well taught in all forms of martial arts, and well versed in battling with a katana. Elena was the 2nd of this group, and had already been under review to be a Turk. Elena was trying a second time, and was due to appear before the board of Shinra commanders. Jessie's was coming up this week.

"Sorry to interrupt, but our transport is here."

The speaker was a man with wild red hair and the typical Turk uniform. He carried an electro-mag rod and had scars of battle on his face. It was Reno.

"Mr. Reno, have received our units yet? They are imperative to this covert operation." asked Tseng meaningfully.

"Yeah, they are in our vehicle. Now hurry up! We have to leave now."

"What vehicle are we taking?"

"The Shinra SMTAV also known as the Shinra Mass Transportation Assault Vehicle fully equipped with machine guns, 6 deployable motorcycles, a tank cannon, room for 30, hovering capabilities, and a sea mode in which it becomes a submarine. It is the most powerful of Shinra's vehicle made only for SOLDIER and the Turks. It has a beautiful blue paint coat and a full bar. It has a surround sound stereo with speakers and everything else you want."

"This sounds nice." I muttered.

We were in the main Turk barracks located on floors 121 and 122 in the Shinra Building. We had metal doors, but beautiful plush blue carpet. Our ceilings were silver, and the walls navy blue. As I walked out with Tseng and Reno, we came across Heidegger.

"Your success is imperative to the Shinra administration. May you be blessed for your efforts to aid this Planet."

"Thank you sir!" I replied with a note of gratitude.

Heidegger marched out of building feeling he had just inspired us for war. To think 2 sentences are going to make me fight harder is the most foolish though I have ever heard. We continued on out walk until we reached the Shinra elevator. We rode down the countless stories until we suddenly stopped. We were at the bottom floor.

The guards immediately saluted to us, as we were the best of the best, the elite of the elite. Each Turk started with the rank of 2nd class and the Turk commander was an Honorary 1st Class Ubercommander. Reno was the current holder of this position. I was a 1st class in the Shinra army. As we walked out of the building, we saw the SMTAV for the first time. It was an elegant, yet deadly assault vehicle in which we could face any opponent.

"That back half there is where the soldiers sit. The bar's there. I already secured a driver. The trip the Eastern Continent will take a day, so keep yourself occupied." Reno explained to us.

When we walked in, I saw this elite squad for the first time. Elena may have been hot, but Jessie was the hottest bitch I have ever fucking seen. She was thin and very attractive. The rest of the squad was very physically fit, and ready for any challenge.

The interior was incredible. It was actually had carpet and furniture. It was like a trailor used as a deadly weapon. It had a weapons case, scuba gear, parachutes, and extra uniforms. And this was just the soldier's barracks.

The bar mentioned was better than I could have imagined. It had vodka, whiskey, wines, sprites, and hard liquor. It had champagne and a great automatic mixer. I picked up a glass of vodka, and sat down next to Jessie.

"I'm Biggs. I already know who you are. You not hard to notice."

I quickly drank all of the vodka before I got a response. I went up and got another one. I offered It to her. She denied me. She didn't want to drink. I had the strong feeling she didn't like me.

It was a smart thing of her to do. If I got her drunk, I could have some mad crazy sex. I opened my vodka and began drinking. I was bored, so I went to talk to Rude. Rude a bald, and had a very strict thing about removing his sunglasses. I enjoyed having Mako eyes but he hated them. In my own opinion, Rude was and is, more able than Reno or Tseng.

"Hey Rude, what's up?"

"Please leave me.." said Rude while he lit up a Costa de Sol cigar.

"Whats wrong? Pass me a light, we will talk."

He handed me his lighter and I lit up a cigarette. Smoking was an old habit of mine I'd been doing since I was 12. That's 18 years ago. The tobacco was of a poor quality, unlike the fine cigars Rude enjoyed.

"So, how have things been going?" I asked Rude hoping to strike a conversation.

"I do not want to talk about it."

"Please talk to me. It will be a private affair."

"Leave me alone or I will kill you!" shouted Rude at me.

Rude jumped out of his seat, and aimed a pistol at my head. Everyone in the SMTAV looked at us. His finger was on the trigger and I think I had just met fear. He had a well shined weapon with a full clip. The icy barrel pressed against my forehead running a chill down my back. A Turk had his gun on one of his own.

I put my hands up and began walking away. Sweat was all over Rude, and he was obviously agitated. Rude had a cool demeanor most of the time, and this was very unusual for him.

I walked away and sat down. I turned on some music to ease the tense atmosphere that was in this beautiful vehicle. Shinra Inc. had a music branch existing for the slums inhabitants, but had nothing I ever considered decent. The only good music was ancient and long gone. The Cetra wrote the greatest music ever.

The propaganda of Shinra controlled books. A normal citizen could only read about how great Shinra is and the heroic deeds of President Shinra and his cabinet. Books were on famous officers, the Turks, the Rise of Shinra, biographies full of lies, and autobiographies.

As a ranking Shinra employee I had real books. Books on real things, about the Planet's failing, about the evils committed by the President. I am above the law at Shinra. I am a Turk.

I just I then remembered Rude. I want to know why he is in this disposition. I respect Rude too much to let him fall to hell. Maybe Reno knows. Maybe Tseng knows. I decided with myself to check with Reno first.

"Reno, whats wrong with Rude?"

"Go away. You are not involved in our business."

"What the Fuck? Don't fuck with me. What the Fuck is going on?"

"You think you're tough? You and your gay ass shuriken. I'll kick your ass cunt."

"Bring it on." I said as I took my shuriken off its hold.

The conformer was a beautiful weapon. I attached it to a leather holster on my belt. It was sharp enough to cut through steel. I could take Reno. I can kick his ass. Reno can't take me. I'm Biggs. I can take anyone.

Reno drew his black electro-mag rod. I knew never to let it touch me as I had seen the results. It had a high-powered lethal shock which could fry nerves. I would have to defend my self from its lethal sting.

He landed the first blow on my stomach with his bare fist. He then hit me the electo-mag rod in the back off the head. I was lucky. It wasn't turned on. He then knocked my legs out from under me. I spat up some blood and got up. I threw the Conformer at him cutting his arm. It was a open bleeding cut.

He retaliated by kicking my balls. I fell to he ground in pain. He kicked my stomach several times, leaving my mouth filled with blood. I jumped up. I threw a punch at his jaw knocking him back. He threw a duplicate back cracking my jaw out of place. I grabbed my spear out and plunged it into his stomach. He pulled it out and threw it in my arm. Luckily enough, it was my left arm. In instinct, I threw it to the ground.

Reno turned on the electro-mag rod. I was screwed. I blocked his first few lunges, but he made contact in my chest. On full power he shocked me to the point of death. Somehow, I woke up 2 hours later alive and barely breathing.

I was completely naked and had visible scars on my chest. I had a quick pulse as my heart was beating wildly. My suit was gone, probably getting washed or something.. I was in a medical bed in a room with walls and floors resembling the SMTAV's. Maybe I was still in the vehicle.

"Yo!" I shouted out. "Is anyone here?"

I was about to get up, when I heard a voice.

"She tried to fight me. She thought me inferior. She thought me unable to do what must have been done. And now I think I am going insane."

It was the voice of Rude. He was confessing something to me. He was across the room standing. Rude was 7'1 and was one of the largest people in Midgar. He shaved his head bald, as he hated hair. He never removed his shades, as he was ashamed of his eyes.

"I killed the daughter of President Shinra. I killed Scarlet. I was going to kill Gast and stop the Jenova project. It is evil. I discovered that Jenova killed all of the Cetra. She is no Ancient. The son that they made that is now 14 or 15, will be powerful. Too powerful to stop. It cannot be defeated."

"Scarlet is not the daughter of Shinra! He only has Rufus."

"I assure you, young Scarlet is his daughter. I know a lot about Shinra."

I had to believe Rude, for he was not one to lie to me. Rude was a just man.

"Where is her corpse? Is Gast dead?"

"Her ashes are in my fireplace. And as for Gast, he was dead when I got there. Hojo killed him. He wanted control of the project. Sephiroth as it was named, was nowhere to be found. He is in the Shinra main lab, but hidden all too well."

"Does the president know?"

"Yes. He believes street urchins or some gang killed her. But I think he is going to bring her back with Mako."

'I was aware of the Mako Revive method devised by Gast."

"I am afraid she will tell him when she is revived. I will die."

"That is a problem isn't it."

"Here is your uniform. We are almost at the Saucer."

As I got dressed, I thought of another question.

"Rude, what does Reno know?'

"Reno has his own problems. He's dealing with his bodies realization of alcohol poisoning and the death of Raphael Valentine."

"I remember he and Reno were close friends."

Just then, the SMTAV stopped.

"Let's go!" shouted Tseng. "Everybody head out to the hotel!"

"You heard him, Biggs. Lets go."

This ride was over, and the mission had now begun.

Chapter 2:

My name is Biggs, a member of the Turks, and a 1st Class. Just now Rude and myself were leaving the SMTAV and going to our hotel. We had all split up as usual but Rude and I stayed together.

We were in the Gold Saucer, the world's largest casino. Light flashed everywhere in this large place. Our mission was to regroup at the Hotel and then seek out the enemy. The Gold Saucer had Wonder Square, Battle Square, Speed Square, and other areas. Before we left the SMTAV, we were given pictures of who we were looking for.

The man's name was Barret Wallace, and he was a large black man with a tattered orange vest, and green cargo pants. He had an amazing gun-arm, which made him quite formidable in combat. He was the leader of a rebel group called AVALANCHE, and was a threat to the peace. He had some members in his group totaling to 30 men.

We took an elevator from Wonder Square, to the town called the Gold Saucer. It was a dirty lawless place with crime, drugs, and prostitution. As we walked down a street, I noticed a deserted building. A man was staring down at us. It was Barret.

"This is 1st Class Biggs reporting. Target sited on 22nd Street. Requesting reinforcement." I shouted into my radio.

"1st Class Biggs, UberCommander Tseng. Request granted. 2 minutes to arrival."

"Rude, lets form a tactical assault. I'll go head in the front door. Climb the fire exit, and drop through the roof."

With a nod, Rude jumped up onto the ladder and hurried up. I followed up, by charging through the door. I took out the Conformer, and stealthy advanced. It was an abandoned apartment building. A front desk was to my right, and an elevator right before me.

This was the reception floor obviously. I saw a rat digging at something in a corner. There was a pop machine near me also. I walked into a side room, and saw a bulletin board. It had some flyers, an ad for some cat fortune teller, and some wanted posters.

Across from the bulletin board was a set of stairs. I stealthily advanced up them, preparing for combat. Desks were thrown up for fortifications. No fool was I. I knew it was a trap. 2 men popped up. They opened fire on me. I jumped down, and took cover.

I looked up. I saw Rude just behind. 2 shots were fired. I jumped up, and saw 2 men, dead and bleeding.

"Haven't seen a body this mangled since Vincent died."

"Hojo really fucked with Vincent. He got worse."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." announced Tseng as he exited the elevator.

"Let's advance on." said Reno.

Our full group rushed up the stairs. We climbed about 20 stories before Tseng heard something.

"I hear respiration. I hear 5 or so. Ready…. Move."

Tseng sprung out and fired with his shotgun. Rude backed him up with the pistol, and I threw the Conformer. A sudden round of machine gun returned. We jumped down. Reno ran out and threw his rod at the survivor. He ran at him. The AVALANCHE soldier was then punched in the stomach. Reno picked up his rod and let its shocking kiss consume him.

"C'mon. Let's go."

The Turks ran up the stairs. The railing were rusted, and the stairs a worn concrete. The floors were littered with trash.

"I think I saw him on this floor." I announced to the group.

"Let's pin him down. I shall fire a round down the hallway. Biggs, back me up with a shuriken throw. Then, Rude and Reno, you guys come in with pistols."

Tseng popped out and shot down the hallway. I threw my shuriken to back up his fire. Then my other comrades backed up with pistol. However, all that was there was an open window, and wind blowing in.

"Shit! Commander Tseng, all SOLDIER members in Gold Saucer. Get down to the town, and track down and pin Barret!" Tseng screamed into his radio. "Let's move! We are going to get this piece of shit!"

Out of nowhere, a helicopter came to pick us up. We jumped in and pursued Barret. We Turks only rode in a certain helicopter. It was made for quick assault and infiltration attacks. It was black, and had 2 sub-machine guns on its side. It had bullet proof glass, and near impenetrable walls.

The chopper flew above the Gold Saucer in pursuit of Barret. He was easy to notice, as he was firing his gun-arm at us. The bullets bounced off the chopper, and his efforts were in vain.

"All right," screamed Tseng. "We are parachuting down. Grab a parachute, a jump."

I obeyed without question, and jumped. I had down this many times before, and it was easy. I pulled the cord, opening my parachute. It was a thrill to me. I floated down to the ground, as did the rest of our number. However, Barret was gone.

"We failed. Go to the Ghost Hotel. Regroup in room 220. Go. Biggs, come with me."

"Alright."

Tseng and I each put away our respective weapons. My shuriken was a handy tool, and was more reliable than any gun. I loved its beauty and grace while it still was deadly. It majestically spun and delivered its swift horrible sting.

"We can't afford failures. I could lose my job for thing like this."

"I know. We must stay concentrated on our ultimate goal."

"We need more members. I believe we need a team of at least 7. Maybe up to 10. These failures are disgraces."

"With the recent death of Raphael, and his son Vincent, we lost a lot of our elite. Hojo had to kill Vince. He was our best."

"Regrettable yes. Come, through here."

Tseng pointed to the wall of a rundown whorehouse. It was made of cheap red brick that had been tarnished by the erosion of time.

He walked right through it. Without question, I followed. In the blink of an eye, we were in room 220 of the Ghost Hotel.

"Welcome gentlemen." said Tseng. "Let us begin. I've brought us some aid. Mister Zach, please come in."

A 5'10 man entered the room. He carried a weapon that had 2 holes by the handle. It was huge and had a rectangle with a slanted blade at the end. He had spiked black hair that adorned his head. He wore a purple battle uniform that was sleeveless, and wore black leather boots with it.

"This is 1st Class SOLDIER Zack. He hails from the Gongaga region. He was sent here by General Sephiroth Himself! This is the aid we need. Zach, this with red hair is Reno, the silent bald one is Rude, and the brown haired shuriken man is Biggs."

"Don't expect me to remember your faces. I don't want to miss you all when you die."

"Well aren't we a fuckin' comedian." Reno announced.

"…." Rude stayed silent thought this all of course.

"Reno, shut the fuck up." Tseng commanded. "Now, we have to stage a full raid on AVALANCHE. If my contacts are correct, we should be able to pin him in the Saucer Desert. I organized 1 airship to transport us. Her name is the Highwind and she is imperative. Now go to your rooms. We wake at 0650 tomorrow morning. Be ready. Dismissed."

All of our number, including this Zack man, left the rooms. My room number was 221 right next to Tseng. I entered the room. It was well furnished with a king sized bed laden with red drapes gracefully falling down to cover the sides. It had an ivory shower fully supplied with shampoo and soap up the highest quality. The plush red carpet felt so soft upon my feet. A TV stood erected in the center of the wall before the bed.

There was a leather chair adorning the corner. Above it was a obsidian lamp hovering over the chair giving light. With a clap, a turned on the lights. It had a excellent clap-on system making my fingers less weary. I undressed, and slipped into the bed. It had a soft mattress that graced my back giving me comfort without comparison.

It had a massage function which worked for instant pleasure. I turned it on. I clapped once more and the lights died out. Within minutes I fell asleep, ready for the next day.

Chapter 3:

"Everybody WAKE UP!" Yelled Tseng as he banged a stick against a trash can. "Wake up Reveille!"

"Aww… Jesus Christ Tseng. Shut the Fuck up and let us go back to sleep!" yelled Reno.

"Wake up, get dressed! We move out in 5!" Tseng shouted at us.

I managed to get myself out of my bed. I took a look at the clock. It read 5:00 A.M.

"Hurry up! Get up, get dressed!" Tseng shouted.

I stood up, and slowly stumbled over to my clothes. I pulled on my pants and heard more yelling. Tseng was getting really pissed off. The only one of us that was ready of Zack. They probably did this a lot in SOLDIER.

"EVERYBODY, WAKE THE FUCK UP! I'M SICK OF THIS BULLSHIT!" screamed Tseng. "IF YOU VALUE YOUR JOB YOU WILL FUCKING DO WHAT YOU MUST, OR I WILL FIRE YOU ALL!"

I hurriedly threw on my undershirt and my coat. I slipped into my low quarters. I ran into the hallway to find Rude, Zack, and Tseng the only people out there. Our SOLDIERs were missing. Tseng must have pre-deployed them.

"Reno, Hurry the Fuck up!" Tseng screamed at the Turk.

"I'm getting ready! Shut the Fuck up!"

"Reno, you're a worthless piece of SHIT! Your looking to get fired it seems!'

"Shut the fuck up Tseng. You think your tough shit 'cause you got that promotion 5 years ago? Your wrong motherfucker."

"It's my job to do what the President directs. You can sit out this mission."

"Fine bitch. I'm goin' back to fuckin' sleep."

Reno slammed shut his door. I could hear him screaming curses in his room. He then dialed his PHS to buy a ticket for a airship to Midgar. He was obviously pissed off beyond belief.

"Alright then. The Highwind is on the roof. Get moving up." Tseng announced.

We sprinted up the stairs. I threw open the hatch to the roof. When I jumped onto the roof I saw it for the first time. It was huge. It had large propellers on the back. It had a large silver main body, designed with a grid-like etch.

A ladder lowered to let us in. We ran up the stairs to the interior. There was a large Operations room to my right. To the front was the main dock. I remembered Tseng had told us to meet in the Operation Room. I entered the room.

"Alright gentlemen, take your seats." Tseng said. "We will be launching a tactical blockade by the Corel Mountains. This is where Barret's hometown is."

Tseng drew a map up on the chalkboard. He drew where our landings would be, the assault patterns, and Barret's predicted path.

"Questions?" Tseng asked.

"Yes, how many will accompany Barret?" I asked.

"I have guessed about 5-15 men will be with him. He is unpredictable, so he may have more. Any More?" Tseng asked to us. "No? Alright then we have 3.5 minutes until the Corel landing. Be at the lower dock for our Parachute dive."

As the others walked out of the room, I lingered. I wondered of my fate after this mission. This could be the chance I needed for a promotion. I cold get promoted to Field Commander, which was the commander of 3 brigades of SOLDIERs.

I walked out to the main dock. The pilot was a blonde haired man who wore a blue vest. He wore cargo pants and had a large spear next to him. He had a cigarette dangling from his mouth and a pack attached to a leg strap.

"Whadda ya want? Name's Cid Highwind, best pilot in Shinra."

"I'm Biggs Ares. Pleased to meet you. You hail from Rocket Town, correct?"

"Yep. I'm the mayor there. I could be a world hero if it wasn't for that fuckin' slut whore Shera. She stopped me from accomplishing my dream. I wanna get in to Fuckin' space."

"Are you accompanying us on this mission?"

"Yea. There payin' me 500 gil extra fer doin' this shit."

"Good."

"Yea, so get lost. I wanna keep concentrated."

"Yo Biggs. We gottta go to the lower dock." Rude said.

We ran down to the dock, Cid following us.

"Good to see you. I've prepared 4 parachutes. The other SOLDIERs have been pre deployed. Grab a parachute, and go."

I grabbed a parachute, and threw it on my back. I jumped off the ledge. This was my favorite experience. I pulled the parachute cord. I loved defying gravity with such simple devices. I made such a slow beautiful descent down to ground.

When I landed, I threw off my parachute. I was able to see Corel in the distance. Or, at least the wreckage of Corel. We destroyed it years ago…

I and 2 SOLDIERs who accompanied me made fortifications. We used an entrenching tool to dig foxholes. They were 6 feet deep and 3 feet wide. It took about 20 minutes to do this. Up ahead we heard the first gunfire.

"Prepare for a bloody battle men. If you survive all I can say is you are one lucky bastard." I said.

Bam Bang The bullets got closer and closer. I peered down at my watch. It was 5:53. Just as I looked up I saw Barret and about 10 AVALANCHE members. We were the second to last defense wall, so we would have to take out a lot.

"Ready men? Load."

They cocked their machine guns as they put in new ammo.

"Aim."

They looked through their sights at the advancing enemy.

"Fire at will."

They let loose a round at AVALANCHE. About 2 men fell down. They returned fire. It was now a hail of bullets going each way. AVALANCHE's equipment was outdated. They were using Shinra model 28 CD assault rifles. Modern SOLDIER equipment was a Shinra model D9-46 machine gun.

I threw my shuriken. Bullets bounced off of it, and it cut Barret across the chest. After it returned to me, I used fire3. No enemy was harmed, and it was ineffective. One of the SOLDIERs with me had been hit through the brain.

We narrowed AVALANCHE down to about 5 men. They were getting to close for comfort. We were about to retreat, when reinforcement came in. Cid and his 2 SOLDIERs came in from the mountains.

His men's machine guns dropped AVALANCHE 1 by 1. Their resistance was futile. We killed everybody who wasn't Barret. He was surrounded by Shinra SOLDIERs. We took him into custody. Barret, leader of AVALANCHE was our prisoner. The battle of Turk's Stand was over.

Chapter 4:

"Biggs!" shouted Tseng to me.

"What's up?" I asked back.

We were in a secure prison in Rocket Town, just north of Corel. The rooms had titanium walls that even the greatest criminal couldn't break. There was a safety glass window, showing a room that Barret Wallace was contained in. He spent most of his time bashing things around in the room, like a child in a tantrum.

"We leave for Midgar tomorrow at noon. We will ride the Gelnika over. Barret will be in the prisoners compartment. He will be brought to court upon arrival."

"Sounds good." I replied.

"Yes. Yes indeed." Tseng whispered.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

I knew Tseng for a very long time. It was not very hard for me to recognize what he felt.

"Do you ever have doubts Biggs?" He asked me.

"About what?"

"Everything, about Shinra, about the President, even our jobs."

"No, I've really never thought about it."

"Yes. The Turk motto….

'_Duty First_

_Others Last'_

"Tseng, are you quitting?"

"I can't. When I joined, I joined for pay. I was a poor 17 year old from Wutai. I was born to peasants. I left for Midgar, where I was discovered."

"You need the pay?"

"I hate every second of this job, but what else would I do? Pump gas?"

"Right." I replied slightly weary.

"You need rest. Go." Tseng said.

I nodded, and walked away. I pulled out my pocket watch, And checked the time. It was 1:13 A.M. I headed down the metal hallways quickly. My footsteps made loud clancking noises.

I opened the large door to the room. It was a small room with nothing in it but a bed and lights. I didn't turn them on. I stripped down. And lied down on the mattress. It was a hard mattress that creaked every move I made.

The bed frame was metal, and very unsteady. It rocked when I rolled over and always made me feel like I would fall. It wasn't until 4 A.M. that I finally dozed off into sleep.

When I awoke it was 8:00. I walked out the door to find Rude standing there.

"Morning Biggs. We gotta do somethin'." He said in his poor English.

Rude wasn't stupid or retarded. He simply had little education. He was raised in the Sector 2 slums. Sector 2 had the highest crime rates and worst schooling. Rude learned his English from drug dealers, gangsters, and common hoodlums.

"What?"

"We gotta get some booze fer the way back." Rude said.

"You go. I'm getting some breakfast. See ya."

"….." Rude nodded and left.

I walked down the metal hallway. After I went down the first 2 doors, I saw some blood stains. They were on the walls, like there had been a fight.

"What the Fuck?" I asked myself.

I ran down to the next door. I found Tseng's bloody body on the ground. He still was breathing, but severely injured. I looked over at the cell to find Barret still contained. I reasoned to myself he must have escaped.

"How did you get out worm?" I shouted at him.

"There be no bullets or nothin' so don't look at me Turk." he shouted back.

The wounds appeared to be inflicted by knuckles. They left impressions on Tseng's body. I heard a rustle of running. The perpetrator was still in the building.

As I approached the door to search, I heard a voice on the other side.

"Well Well little lady, who do we have here?'

I recognized the voice as Rude's, and opened the door. He was holding a young girl who I guessed was 16 or 17 against the wall. She had on a white belly shirt and a black miniskirt.

She was wearing gloves with knuckles attached meaning she was the enemy. She had long black hair, the fell past her shoulders. She had on tennis shoes, and had a knife in one.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"Now, what would a little lady like you be doin' in a big place like this?" Rude asked.

"Shut up Baldy!" she screamed.

"A new record Rude. 16 complete words." I interjected.

"…."

"Let me go!" she cried.

"Why did you attack Tseng girl?" I asked.

"Let go!" she whimpered.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tifa. Tifa Lockhart." she said.

"What were you doing here?"

"Fighting for what's right." she pouted.

"How does that involve Shinra or the Turks?" I asked the young girl.

"Mako Reactors kill the Planet. It's our job to save the Planet."

"You're an AVALANCHE member!" I exclaimed.

Just after that sentence I heard the door get kicked open. Reno was standing there. He had a beer in his hand, and a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. As usual his uniform looked like shit.

"Who's hooker?" he asked.

"She broke in." I explained to him.

"She musta known I was here. She wouldn't come fer you guys." he said.

"She's with AVALANCHE. She wants to free Barret." I replied.

"And she's got a lot of nerve jumping Me." said Tseng as he entered the room.

Tifa let out a nervous snicker. Tseng responded by punching her in the stomach. The punch was in astronomical force. Tseng was not one to tolerate dissension. Tears rolled down her face after the blow.

"Slut." spat out Tseng after delivering the blow.

"Damn." said Reno in surprise.

"Threw the filthy whore in a cage Biggs." Tseng said to me.

"I'll put her in the cell." I replied.

"Not a cell. A cage." Tseng said emphasizing the cage.

Upon recollection of the cage, I grabbed her and handcuffed her. I walked her down the corridors, making sure she didn't pull anything on me.

"Please don't." she cried.

She was crying profusely and her eyes were red. She was very stressed over this.

"Its my job." I replied.

I opened the door leading to the room with the dog cages. Tseng was right behind me. He grabbed her and threw her in a cage.

"What to be like an animal?" he shouted. "Then live like one!"

He threw her into a cage headfirst. He locked the cage up. I could hear her loud cries. I pitied her in many aspects. I didn't believe she was a bad person in any way. She seemed very mild-mannered.

"Let's go!" shouted Tseng.

We left the girl and the room alone.

"Sorry." Tseng said to me. "I have bad anger problems."

"We all do." I replied.

"That girl. She snuck up on me not more than 2 hours ago. She came up from behind giving her a huge advantage in the fight. The blood on the walls was mine as she bloodied me badly. "He said to me.

"Its 10:00 right now. Should we prepare for the Gelnika trip?" I inquired.

"Yes. Have Rude and Reno pack up Barret and the slut. You and I will just gather our possessions."

Rude and Reno transported the prisoners to the Gelnika. Tseng and I gathered what we had bought and put it in boxes. We had everything packed up just in time. We boarded the Gelnika, and headed home.

Chapter 5/ Interlude 1:

"Have you broken him yet?"

The words came from a man staring out a window. He was about 6'3 and very fit. He had shoulder length black hair. He went by the name of 'Longinus.' He wore a black suit, with a black tie, and white shirt.

He had sunglasses in a pocket, along with his wallet. In it was some gil, a Chocobo license, and a Shinra ID card. He was the director of Propaganda for Shinra Incorporated, and a lead member of the inner circle.

"Not yet Sir. He still is with them." replied a beautiful brunette.

She was clad in a SOLDIER uniform, and had a machine gun on a sling. She had the SOLDIER helmet in her hand. Her hair was in a loose ponytail.

"I want him out of the Turks and with us NOW!"

"I will have him soon Sir."

"You had best or you will not live long. I want him in our ranks now! Retrieve Barret and the failure Tifa as well. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." replied the girl.

She turned around, and began to walk away.

"Oh, and while your at it, bring me some champagne."

"Yes sir." she moaned.

End of Interlude

"Where are we Tseng?" I asked Tseng.

"We're just over Junon. It will be another 10 minutes before landing." he replied.

"I've got time. Hey Tseng, where are the SOLDIERs?"

"They took an earlier flight. We still had to pack. Zack went with them. He is quite impatient when it comes to transports."

I nodded and walked to the back of the plane. Rude and Reno were drinking booze in the cargo area. At every time the Tifa girl made noise, Reno had the same predictable response.

"Shut up slut! Jesus Christ lady I'm trying to enjoy myself."

And then Rude would nod in agreement with Reno and they would keep drinking. I walked up to them a grabbed a beer. I opened it and continued walking toward the lower level.

It was a Jack Daniels and was still cold. As I descended down the steps, I heard a quiet voice. I didn't know if it was talking to itself or to somebody else but I listened.

"Help me. Free me." it said.

They were the words of Tifa, but I wasn't sure of the target. I peered into her cell, to find her speaking to me. She was cramped up in the small cage meant for an animal. I wouldn't let her go of course, as Tseng would kill me. But I couldn't help but pity her.

"Hold on to something Turks. We're landing!" screamed Tseng over the intercom.

I grabbed onto a nearby pole. The landing was crude and rough. I doubted the pilot had much field experience. My beer shattered when we landed. Shards went flying everywhere.

I walked out of the plane to find us at the Sector 4 Plate. As we walked out of the plane, many people looked at us in disdain. The population was not very warm to Shinra, as the building stress with Wutai mounted. An unwanted war was eminent for Shinra, and the people hated the idea.

Barret and Tifa were lead out of the plane by Rude at gunpoint. A black Hearse was waiting for us. Barret and Tifa were put in a prison transport, while we boarded the Hearse.

We drove roughly 3 miles to the Shinra Building. Its huge structure towered over us as the driver parked the Hearse in the garage. As we exited we headed directly for the courtroom.

"Here we are." said Tseng as we arrived on floor 97.

As we entered the room, the bailiff made the read the charges.

"Mr. Barret Wallace is charged with 1st Degree Murder, Treason, Conspiracy, and Destruction of Public Property. Ms. Tifa Lockhart is charged with Battery and Conspiracy." the fat bailiff read.

"Why isn't she getting charged with treason?" I asked Tseng.

"Law requires one to be 17 before they can get you for treason. She's only just 16." he responded.

"Who the hell came up with that?" I sarcastically asked.

"All rise for Judge Chokmah." the bailiff announced.

A tall man clad in a black cloak entered. He had bright red hair all over his head. He carried a oak gabble in his right hand. He took his seat at the center of the room.

"Order!" he said. "Bring forth the defendants. As this is a military Tribunal, I will be the sole judge, jury, and executioner."

The bailiff brought forth Barret and Tifa.

"Have you any defense?" he asked.

"Hell yeah we do. It your all faults that the planets like it is. You went an' burned down my hometown."

"Not only a traitor, but a liar too!" exclaimed a man in the audience.

"They're guilty!" screamed Tseng. "Execute them!"

"Fry 'em!" I said.

"Turks, do you believe them guilty?" The judge asked.

"Kill them." we replied.

"This is how I see fit. Barret Wallace is to receive the Death Penalty. Ms. Lockhart is to receive 10 years in jail. Court is adjourned." He said.

"Just ten years? What the fuck are you thinking? Kill her!" Tseng exclaimed.

"If you shout again Wute, I will have you arrested for contempt." he replied back.

Tseng stormed out angrily.

"I'm going to get paid." said Tseng.

I followed after him. We took the elevator down to floor 69 where the President's office is. We entered through his door.

"Come in, Come in!" exclaimed the President.

He was a large fat man with blonde hair. He wore a red suit. He was seated at his crescent moon desk. He was seated upon a leather chair. Paperwork covered the desk.

"Sir, we came to receive pay." Tseng said.

"Of course, of course." he said. "Here it is all $5,000. And Biggs, your pay."

He handed me a similar envelope. It was red, and well stuffed. My hard work was not to go unrewarded. This mission was important to Shinra. In these critical times, Shinra could not afford distractions.

"Come Biggs, let's go." Tseng said.

We walked out the door, and headed to the elevator. As we arrived at our barracks, we saw Heidegger.

"Congratulations on your success!" he exclaimed.

"For a man so simple, I am surprised you ever made it anywhere in life." Tseng said.

"I head your department. You have no right!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up. The President signs my paycheck not you little man."

"You insolent Wute!" he said.

Heidegger stormed off to the elevator. He was mumbling various curses about Tseng and his race. He was infuriated that somebody overpowered him. He hated leaving his little world where he was invincible.

I proceeded to my room. As I opened the door, I noticed Jessie lying on my bed. She was barely clothed, and had 2 glasses of brandy in her hands. She had a smile on her face, and I knew what she was thinking.

"Hey, Biggs."

"I Know, I Know."

Chapter 6:

"What the Fuck?" I screamed.

The alarm had sounded. The prisoners broke out. When the alarm went off, lockdown began. All of Shinra became sealed. I looked over to my nightstand to find a letter. It read,

_Dear Biggs,_

_Nothing happened last night. Nobody knows. Got it? Don't tell anybody. No Turks or SOLDIERs or anything._

_Jessie_

Remembering the night before, I smiled. But the alarm put me right back on track. The lights were out at Shinra, as they went out with the lockdown. I threw on my clothes, and grabbed my weapon.

"Biggs, 10 SOLDIERs are still here. Take 3 and Search around." yelled Tseng.

"Who's missing?" I asked.

"Who else? Barret and Tifa. Get them at any cost."

I pulled a flash light out of my jacket. It was a small Shinra issue, cheap, yet bright. I motioned for the soldiers to follow my lead. I ran down the nearby hallway. We ran down the stairs to the Surveillance room.

The cameras showed they were near the Presidents office. So many flights of stairs. I ran down as fast as I could. I arrived on floor 69 quickly. I used my Turk Keycard to open the door.

"Come out come out wherever you are…." I taunted.

Just then a burst of machine gun fire came. 2 SOLDIERs had fallen.

"Shit!" I yelled.

I took cover behind a desk. Bullets flew in the dark. I had dropped my flashlight. As I went to pick it up, a bullet flew at it. The only light was broken. The still living SOLDIER was hiding across the room.

I threw my shuriken in the direction from which the bullets flew. I heard the sound of pierced flesh. I hit. It was followed by a scream. It was from a woman. I hit the girl. It was followed by a thud.

The SOLDIER shot a round back. The Shinra machine gun was ineffective.

"Take this." said the SOLDIER.

I felt goggles of something to that effect in her hands. The SOLDIER was well equipped it seemed.. I put on the goggles to find they were night-vision goggles. I saw where the bullets came from.

I grabbed the machine gun away from her. He didn't know I could see him. He was seated by a window ledge. The Tifa girl was on the ground, with a cut to the neck. I concentrated on aim, and succeeded.

I shot one shot into his left arm. He jumped down from his ledge. Blood was falling from his arm quickly. He grabbed the girl and ran. I tried to land another blow, but failed at that endeavor.

He ran at four way intersection. From several yards behind, I saw Tseng go appear across the Hall. He was donned in similar night-vision.

"You've set a new record for an escaped criminal. It ends now." he said coolly.

He tried to run to the right but found Reno there.

"Hi. Reno of the Turks. You'll meet my electro-mag rod soon if you come here."

Barret tried to run to his left. Rude stood there.

"Stay."

Barret was surrounded by Turks. He was captured. At least was thought. He let out a war cry, and charged Reno. Reno was the smallest Turk, so a logical choice. He ran down the stairs. We followed him.

I glanced over to see what floor we were on. The sign read 12. He moved quite fast for a big man. We had gained on him well. A window was the only escape. Barret jumped out the window and survived.

He broke a leg in the fall. He hotwired a truck, and drove as fast as possible.

"Fer Corel Motherfuckers!" he yelled in poor English.

"I want a sniper team on him now!" yelled Tseng. "Get the cyclists on him as well!"

A SOLDIER mumbled something into a radio. The motorcyclists chased after Barret. He held them at bay with his gun-arm. One by one men fell to horrible painful deaths. Few explosions happened though.

"Shit! Reeve, disable the lockdown!" shouted Tseng into his radio.

"Alright." he replied nervously.

The doors opened again, and the lights flashed back on. We threw off the night-vision goggles and began to run down. Barret was fading from view. Tseng jumped on a motorcycle.

I, Rude, and Reno followed suit. In one hand I held a SOLDIER machine gun. With the other, I drove. I slammed on the accelerator. The motorcycle went flying ahead. The other Turks followed.

Barret's truck was just a few yards in front of us. Already Rude was firing with his pistol. Reno was shooting a small Peacemaker, a common, yet effective weapon. The aim from the motorcycle sucked.

I opened fire with my machine gun. I sent bullets flying into the side of the truck. With careful aim, I fired a round of bullets at his right tire. It went flying off. His truck was about to fly of the Plate.

Nearby, the only weekly train to the Plate was going down. It was due to stop running at the end of the year. Barret was surrounded. He picked up the girl, and ran out. He had some loose wrapping on his wound.

He ran at the train. He jumped onto the top of it. He grabbed onto a handle on the top of it. Us Turks opened fire on the vehicle and on him. The train was too fast for us to hit Barret.

"Setup a sniper squad at Sector 1's train station in the slums." Tseng shouted into his radio again.

I took binoculars, and searched below. I saw Barret leave the train. I saw the sniper in the corner. Suddenly, I saw a SOLDIER on the roof. It shot a silenced pistol at his head. It nodded to Barret, and jumped on the train.

I decided not to tell Tseng. He shouldn't know. I don't want any investigation going on with the Turks. Vincent, his father, and all other ex-Turks would have wanted it this way. But one question remained.

"Who was that?"

Chapter 7/Interlude 2:

In due time. All in due time.

"Longinus." said a female voice.

It came from the beautiful SOLDIER again.

"Did you get him?" Longinus inquired.

"I seduced him, but…."

"You go again tonight." Longinus shouted at her.

"He is blind, and I think we are wasting are time. Tseng has doubts. We could get him…."

"Do not question my judgment woman!"

"Yes Sir." She mumbled.

"Where is Barret?" Longinus continued.

"He is in the Sector Seven slums at the old meeting place. He is with the girl, and that fat Wedge man."

"Good. If you secure Him then our plans will fall into place perfectly. Shinra, your death is coming." Longinus said.

"Should I go then?" The girl inquired.

"Of course. I want him to fight with us. Go!" he shouted.

The SOLDIER turned around, and walked out of the office. Longinus was now alone, free to do his plotting. The Wutain man, much like Tseng, often stood alone. His plotting was about to come about.

He turned around to find Rufus. The teenage son of the President often bothered him.

"Get out of my office stupid shit. I'm busy."

end of interlude.

"Everybody return to base. Go enjoy yourselves." Tseng ordered.

Reno produced 2 bottles of whiskey, and tossed one to Rude. Rude nodded in appreciation, and opened it. They walked quickly back to Headquarters. Tseng lit up a cigarette, and jumped on a motorcycle. He sulkily went on his way up the road. I threw the machine gun down, and jumped on a motorcycle. I sped up the hill, with my brown hair flying back. When I arrived, I went to the elevator. A SOLDIER was in there, and I thought I knew who.

"Jess?" I inquired.

"Never call me that again." she firmly instated.

"Ok."

There was a brief silence. Suddenly, she broke it. "Biggs, do you ever think Shinra is wrong?"

"I don't think about it much. Tseng asked me the same thing though." I replied.

"I think its wrong. I think AVALANCHE is right."

In shock, I looked at her. She had blood stains of her hands. I noticed she had a non-issue silenced pistol strapped to her leg. I began to think she killed the sniper, but quickly dismissed the notion.

"How?"

"Don't you see? Mako is needed for the Planet's survival. Shinra is killing the Planet. Everything you've been told as a Turk is wrong Biggs. Its all wrong!" she shouted.

"How can you say that? Shinra protects people all over the world!"

"Can you tell me what Wutai did?"

"I wasn't ever told, I just fought."

"Wutai didn't want Shinra to run their country. That was there only crime. How can you still feel loyal to Shinra?" she shouted at me.

"Shinra is paying so many people. If they shut down, we all go unemployed! We need Shinra!" I proclaimed.

Just then, the elevator stopped and the door opened.

"We'll continue in your room." she said.

We entered my room. Everything was just how I left it. Everything was still messy from the previous night. I took a seat in a leather chair I stole from the Pagoda in Wutai. Wutes sure could make chairs.

"Shinra is the reason children in the slums may never see what the sun looks like!" she exclaimed.

"Shinra is the reason those little children have food, water, and even shelter." I responded.

"Jessie is right Biggs." said Tseng as he entered.

"Why don't you quit then?" I asked.

Tseng produced his wallet. It was fat with cash, but he had pictures. He produced one of a Wutain girl who was very pretty. Next to her were one son, who looked very much like Tseng, and a daughter who had long blonde hair.

"I see." I said.

"What do you work for Biggs?" Tseng asked.

"It's a fun job." I responded.

"Everybody has an important reason for being in the Turks. Rude can't get a job as a brute anywhere else. Reno would be working in the Mythril Mines right now. My family would die of starvation. I'm sure Jessie has her motives." Tseng said. "But to be a Turk just for the hell of it? That is worthless. Biggs, nobody here likes Shinra except for maybe Hojo and President Shinra. Biggs, get a different job."

"Don't you see now?" Jessie asked.

"A little, yes."

"Tseng, will you step out for a moment?" she asked Tseng.

"Of course."

He nodded and left the room. Jessie locked the door. I'm wasn't sure if she was being paranoid or what.

"Do not repeat what you are about to hear to anybody ok?" she asked.

"Ok..." I replied unsure.

"I work at Shinra as a spy. I'm with AVALANCHE myself. I killed that sniper. Yes, that's why I have blood all over me. I know Barret well. I freed him, and escaped the building down to the slums. I waited for the sniper team. I know everything about AVALANCHE. Barret is co-leader. There is another man, who does tactics for us. We are guerilla warriors, and one day, we will bring down Shinra."

I was in complete shock. Learning that a trusted SOLDIER employee was a spy was unbelievable. Turk manual said I should have just shot her in the face then. But I sympathized with her. I actually believed AVALANCHE was doing the right thing. I think I might leave as well.

"I want to meet your tactician." I said. "I actually think I might leave."

She nodded, and opened the door. She punched in 76 for the elevator number. We went down to that floor. She took me down a series of corners and corridors until we arrived. There was a large oak door before us. A gold plaque adorned it. It had very small unreadable letters. She pulled it open. Inside was a man in a black suit.

"Welcome 1st Class Biggs. I am one of the less known Shinra. My name is….."

Chapter 9:

"...Longinus." finished the man.

"The director of Propaganda? so you've been directing Avalanche?" I asked him.

"Yes, it would seem he is." shouted a younger voice.

Rufus was standing at the door with Shinra Soldiers at his back. They stood fully armed, ready to kill. The instinct to kill was almost natural to them. Their eyes were covered, preventing them from emotion. They were almost like toys that walked. They took orders, and gave orders, and that was life. Their black machine guns glittered, free of the blood they caused. These Soldiers wore green uniforms, a sign of superior position. They were ready to cause pain.

"Rufus, you don't know what you're doing. Jessie, regroup at base! Take Biggs! I'll catch up later." he ordered.

Jessie kicked at the wall, revealing a hollow spot. She motioned for me to follow. I quickly climbed up. I found Longinus in the battle of his life. He was now carrying shined .44 magnums. He was behind his desk, popping out to fire. I knew he was acting just as a distraction.

"There's another way out. He's just making sure they don't get us." Jessie reassured.

"Good. Now, where's base?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. We need to get out of Shinra first. This tunnel will take us to the Sector One train Station. From there, we will go to base." she explained.

"So that's how you ,got down there…" I mumbled.

We made our way through the black tunnel. I had a flashlight in my teeth, illuminating the black. I was in shock I had just lost it all. I left everything I had through this. All of my property was in my barracks room. I knew Reno would steal it. Nobody could trust him.

After twenty minutes of solitude and silence, we dropped out of a wall. We were on top of a building. A mangled sniper's body was there. It was obviously the body that Jessie killed. I knew nothing of this passageway we had taken, and doubted even the President knew it existed.

"That was built as an escape for Longinus. He had it built by a small building company, not Shinra workers. It goes down the Sector One pillar, through a mining tunnel, and then out at the station. He wanted to make getaways as fast as possible." explained Jessie.

"Where's base?" I asked again.

"Avalanche meets at a little bar owned by Tifa Lockhart. she opened it last year after her parents got killed in Nibleheim. The Lockhart's were a very abusive family. Her father was an alcoholic, who did nothing but drink and beat." Jessie again answered.

"That's… bad." I tried to show something of sympathy, but I couldn't. All those years of being a Turk hardened me. I have killed men, women, and children. Avalanche was my chance to make up for it. If I stopped Shinra, I could repay all of my debts.

We walked quite a distance through the slums of Midgar. Here the living was filthy. I remembered being a slum kid. Everybody lived a life in rags, desperate for food. If you got one loaf of good bread, you feasted. As a Turk, I ate three gourmet meals a day. This life would be very different.

"So Biggs, where did you live?" asked Jessie.

"Sector Seven. I remember how cold the people were. You could bump into somebody and die. Life was hard." I responded.

"Sector Seven is where base is. You should go visit your family." she warmly implied.

"The Turks. They killed my mother. My father… Well, he left us. They took me, and I learned their ways." I responded, feeling a slight pang of emotion.

I saw a rusted metal sign reading 'Sector Seven'. Home at last. The shanties still were still decorating the street, littering the streets. Trash lurked on the street. In an alley, I could see a teenaged kid injecting himself with heroin. The people on the streets were armed visibly.

"Show you're weapons. People attack the unarmed." Jessie said.

I drew my Conformer. Jessie pulled out Tactical Twelve Gauge shotgun. It was fully loaded and shined. The thugs backed off of us a little when we drew our weapons. Sector Seven was a lot more violent than it used to be.

Before us to the left was a wooden bar. It looked fairly new in comparison to everything else. A weak neon sign reading '7th Heaven' decorated the entrance. A younger man guarded the door. He saw us, and stepped aside. When we entered, we found Longinus waiting. He was with Barret, a little fat man, and a small group of other soldiers.

"Hello Mr. Biggs. Welcome to avalanche." said Longinus.

"Are you sure about this Longinus?" asked Barret in a hard voice.

"Of course. Jessie, show Biggs the Army surplus store. You know where it is." he said.

"Alright." she replied.

She and I walked out of the Seventh Heaven. She took me down a series of turns to a small shop. It had a crooked sign with indistinguishable writing. We walked in to find an old man in a camouflage uniform. Behind him was an array of uniforms and etcetera.

"How much will you pay for a blue Turk suit?" asked Jessie.

"Not often we get one of those. I'll pay fifty flat. No tax or anything. Deal?" asked the old man.

"Deal. Biggs, go take off your suit. The dressing room is over there." she said.

I walked into the dressing room and took off every item of my suit. First went the coat, and then the dress shirt. I took off everything until I was stripped. I threw them out to her. She handed the suit too the old man. She threw in a pair of cargo pants. I slid them on.

"Come out and shop!" she said.

I walked around shirtless, browsing the gear. I saw a Kevlar vest that I decided to wear. Over that, I wore a gray shirt that loosely hung over my body. I tied a torn strip of a red bandana to my forehead. It tied back my longer black hair. I picked out some old combat boots. I tied my shuriken to my back, and put the spear in a sheathe.

"Nice." commented Jessie. "Now, let's go back!" she warmly stated.

She paid the man with the money that we received for the suit. He hung it up on display for buyers. We walked back through the series of twists and turns back to the Seventh Heaven. This new gear was pretty good. It was more comfortable than the old Turk uniform.

When we returned to the Seventh Heaven, we were planning.

"Nice to see you again. We are planning for our assault. We will be attacking the Sector Four Mako Reactor. A team will attack from the North distracting the main garrison. B Team will attack from the west, with little resistance. They will infiltrate and blow up the reactor. The only back-up defense will be a Robot Scorpion they always have in reactors. This will be hard, but we must do it." explained Longinus. "You will be on A team."

"Hi, I'm Wedge. I'm the mechanic for the vehicles." the fat man said.

"Everybody, get some rest in the basement. We move out early." announced Longinus.

They all moved to the pinball machine. It worked like an elevator. I followed down with them. After a long day, I needed rest.


End file.
